Camp Rock 2: Moments ReWritten
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: I found Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam a little disappointing. Dana and Nate had no chemistry and the story line was a little flimsy and poorly written. This is what I would have done if I could go back and change the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Guess who!"

Caitlyn jumped as someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. Caitlyn wobbled slightly due to the fact that he had just stepped out of a canoe and onto an unstable dock. Caitlyn and the rest of the Camp Rockers had just paddled across the lake to Camp Star for the big bon fire.

Caitlyn smiled as she placed her hands over the ones that were obstructing her view.

"Hm, perhaps it's Sanders or Barron?"

"Nope," the mystery person whispered into one of Caitlyn's ears. She shivered slightly, recognizing the husky voice at once.

"How about Shane? Or maybe my bestest friend Jason?" Caitlyn smirked, attempting to annoy the mystery person.

"Hey! Caity…" the mysterious individual whined, dragging out Caitlyn's nickname. "I'M your best friend!"

Caitlyn giggled before turning around and throwing her arms around her long time best friend, and secret crush, Nate's neck.

"NATE!" Caitlyn squealed lifting her feet off the ground as Nate twirled her around.

"I missed you," Nate smiled, setting Caitlyn down, but keeping one of his arms slung around her shoulders.

"I missed you too!" Caitlyn responded, wrapping her arms around Nate's middle and hugging him tightly as they walked.

To strangers it probably looked as though the two were dating, but they were truly ONLY best friends. Because of Nate's fame the two rarely saw each other, but when they did, they were attached at the hip.

As the two friends walked towards Star Amphitheatre they caught up on each other's lives.

Caitlyn halted suddenly, in awe of the amphitheatre.

"WHOA!"

"Yeah," Nate agreed angrily.

Caitlyn tilted her head on Nate's chest to look up at him and give him a confused look.

"It's just SO obvious this Axel guy just wants revenge on Brown!" Nate fumed. "We really shouldn't even be here!"

"Excuse me," said a small voice behind the two entangled friends.

"Oh," Caitlyn let out, jumping from the pressure of the girl attempting to push towards the stage. "I'm sorry!" Caitlyn pulled Nate with her as she stepped aside.

The brunette girl with full lips walked past Caitlyn and Nate. The girl was few inches taller than Caitlyn and smiled at the pair as she walked by, in appreciation.

Caitlyn looked up at Nate again, his body had gone completely rigid and he had a goofy grin on his face. Caitlyn rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Still want to go back to Camp Rock?" Caitlyn asked with a knowing smile. Nate shook his head 'no' as he all but drooled at the nameless brunette. Caitlyn bit her lip as she watched Nate gawk at the mystery girl. Was she feeling jealousy? No! She couldn't be! "She's WAY out of your league, Nathan!" Caitlyn joked, pulling Nate towards two empty seats in the front row.

Camp Star's performance quickly began and by the end of the song the whole Camp Rock audience was stiff with shock. As the final notes were sung Caitlyn was hit in the forehead by something hard.

"Ow!" Caitlyn groaned, holding her head. "What the FUCK was that?"

"It was that pretty girl's bracelet!" Nate said, holding the charm bracelet in front of his face. It had landed in his lap. "We should probably go and return it," Nate said eagerly, pulling Caitlyn towards the brunette.

As they walked hand in hand Caitlyn examined the bracelet.

"Dana"

"Huh?"

"The bracelet," Caitlyn said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It says Dana. That must be her name!"

Once Dana was in earshot Caitlyn called out her name. Dana, who seemed to be searching for something, spun around.

"I think you might be looking for this," Caitlyn explained, handing over the charm bracelet.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" Dana exclaimed happily.

"Oh, it was really no big deal!" Nate smiled, suddenly finding his voice. "Everyone is okay and you got your bracelet!"

"Did we forget about the huge welt growing on my forehead?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically, pointing to her forehead.

Dana cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, well, thanks Nate and… Nate's girlfriend?"

"We're not dating," Caitlyn deadpanned. "We better go, come on Nate."

"Oh, um, okay," Nate looked away from Dana and towards Caitlyn's retreating form. "Be right there…"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, all she could see was green.

"Well, bye," Dana smiled.

"Yup, and remember me and Caity AREN'T dating!" Nate winked.

Dana laughed and nodded as if she were intrigued, raising a single eyebrow.

"NATE!"

Nate looked over his shoulder worriedly. "Uh, bye!" Nate waved before running off towards Caitlyn, tripping in nervousness, causing Dana to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Caitlyn woke up bright and early. Since she had agreed to be a camp counsellor she had to be up before the campers.

Everyone in Caitlyn and Mitchie's cabin was already up and getting ready for the chaotic day ahead of them. Caitlyn quickly followed suit and got dressed. 10 minutes later Caitlyn was ready, while no one else was. She sighed and decided she would go visit Nate, who was probably still asleep.

Once inside Connect 3's cabin, Caitlyn spotted Nate fast asleep in his bed. Jason had already left for breakfast and Shane was in the shower.

Caitlyn grinned evilly, deciding to wake Nate up the same way she did when they were younger. She took a running start and jumped onto Nate's bed, landing with her knees in Nate's abdomen.

"Omf!"

Nate jumped up opening his eyes. Once he saw his tormentor was only Caitlyn he laid back down and began rubbing his stomach painfully.

"Really Caity? Are we 12 again?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and lay down on her stomach atop Nate. She rested her forehead on his while he wrapped his arms around Caitlyn's waist. It was exactly what they did every morning of camp four years ago.

"I just figured I'd wake up Mr. Sleepyhead! We have to be up before the campers, remember?"

"Fuck," Nate groaned letting out a breath.

Caitlyn scrunched up her nose and laughed, "You have morning breath!"

"Oh, I'm sure you did too!" Nate countered, his eyes still closed, giving him a peaceful look.

"Not a chance," Caitlyn laughed, nuzzling her head into the crook of Nate's neck. "I always smell like roses!"

"Nah, you smell like cinnamon!"

Caitlyn blushed at the fact that Nate had noticed her scented body wash.

"Oh, would you two just date already!" Shane exclaimed, stepping out of the bathroom with wet hair.

"Fuck off Shane!" Caitlyn answered in a sarcastic sing-song voice. She took a deep breath before moving off Nate and sitting up. "Well, I'll see you later, Nate!" Caitlyn then took off running to find Mitchie.

Once Mitchie told Caitlyn about her schedule for the day Caitlyn ran towards cabin 12 where her dance class would be held. It was supposed to begin in five minutes and Caitlyn rather not be late on the first day!

Caitlyn burst through the cabin doors, "Whose ready to dance?"

10 campers sitting behind drum sets stared back at her. Caitlyn blushed as she apologized and ran out of the cabin.

"Please tell me that's my percussion cabin!" Nate said as he ran towards Caitlyn, out of breath. Caitlyn nodded in response. "Thank God! I ran into your dance class!" he laughed.

"We are kinda huge fails!" Caitlyn laughed before waving at Nate and running off to the correct cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Within two days Caitlyn's job as a camp counsellor was running much smoother. It was now lunch hour and Caitlyn had the rest of the day free since her classes all took place in the morning.

Caitlyn was currently walking down a secluded forest path when she spotted her favourite mop of curls. Nate was crouched down behind a bush staring out across the lake at Camp Star with a pair of binoculars glued to his eyes.

"Spying, are we, Nate?" Caitlyn joked, scaring the crap out of her best friend.

"What? No! I'm just, um, bird watching?"

"You can't lie to save your life!" Caitlyn laughed, snatching the binoculars from Nate. "So, let's see what you're looking at!" Caitlyn's smile faltered when she realised Nate had been watching Dana practising piano. "Stalking the poor girl now?" she joked, attempting to mask her jealousy.

"I'm not stalking anyone!" Nate huffed.

"Whatever you say, Natey!"

Nate rolled his eyes before telling Caitlyn he had to get to his last drum class of the day. She nodded and watched as Nate walked off forgetting his binoculars. Caitlyn brought the lenses back up to her eyes and stared back towards Dana. What was so special about Dana anyways?

Caitlyn sighed and decided to take a walk while she waited for Nate to finish up his class.

Once the hour was up Caitlyn walked towards the percussion cabin to meet Nate. She saw him running out the door when she decided to jump onto his back to catch him.

Nate laughed and set her down on the ground.

"Hey, I thought maybe we could-"

"I'd love to hang, Caity, but I'm a little busy. How about a rain check?" Nate asked hurriedly.

"Sure," Caitlyn sighed. "By the way, you forgot these!" she said handing Nate his binoculars.

Nate gave quick thanks before giving her a friendly kiss on the head. Caitlyn watched sadly from the shore as Nate paddled a canoe towards Camp Star.

"Hey, Cait," called Sanders walking up to Caitlyn. She smiled slightly before he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." Caitlyn said through clenched teeth as she glared in Nate's direction.

Sanders followed Caitlyn's gaze and gave her an understanding hug.

"Want me and Barron to tip him?" Sanders asked, pointing towards a Sea-Doo.

Caitlyn grinned and watched as her two friends took of across the lake towards Nate. She watched as they pulled up beside Nate's canoe before zooming off, creating waves big enough to tip Nate into the water.

Caitlyn sat on the said happily as she watched Nate struggle to the shore Dana was sitting on. Caitlyn stared at the two specks in the distance jealously. Why did Nate always fall for every girl BUT Caitlyn?

20 minutes later Nate returned to Camp Rock's beach dripping from head to toe. Caitlyn laughed hysterically as Nate collapsed next to her.

"Well that wasn't a very long visit," she observed.

"Dana's dad showed up and I'm the biggest idiot on planet Earth!"

"Oh, I definitely agree!" Caitlyn nodded.

"Shut up," he muttered. Nate ran his hands through his hair before falling onto his back exasperatedly.

Caitlyn did the same as she asked, "What's the big deal, Drama Queen?"

Nate wrapped an arm around Caitlyn's shoulders sighing.

"What if you were right? What if she's so out of my league we aren't even playing the same sport?"

"Well, if she doesn't see how truly great you are, than she isn't worth it!" Caitlyn answered honestly, playing with Nate's fingers absentmindedly.

"Thanks Caity!" Nate smiled before kissing the side of her head tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"See ya later, dude!" Shane called, grabbing his hoodie. "I'll be with Mitchie in her cabin, you have fun with Cait!" he winked.

Nate glared at his band mate. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so fucking blind! You like Cait, and she OBVIOUSLY lives you! Just fuck already!"

Nate's face turned a dangerous shade of red. "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about! Besides, you know I like Dana!"

Shane made a face. "Come on dude! Dana? She is seriously NOT your type. The same was with Hannah and Alex! Have you not learned to avoid chicks like Dana yet?"

"You're wrong!" Nate sighed.

"And you're in denial! Peace!"

With that Shane left the cabin. Caitlyn walked in through the door a few seconds later.

"God, Shane is so annoying!"

"Is he harassing you too?" Nate laughed.

Caitlyn nodded. "So what shall we do for our best friend night?" She asked collapsing next to Nate on the couch.

"Watch a movie?"

Caitlyn agreed and Nate turned the TV on with the remote that sat on the coffee table.

"You know," Caitlyn started, nuzzling into Nate's side as he flipped through the movie channels. "It really isn't fair that Connect 3 gets such a special cabin!" she joked, referring to the entertainment system.

"It was Shane's one and only condition!" Nate laughed. "Besides, I let you use it whenever you want, so you really shouldn't complain!"

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at Nate as he chose a random Romantic-Comedy.

"So, how are things progressing with Dana?" Caitlyn asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, there progressing…"

"I want details!" Caitlyn squealed with fake enthusiasm.

"Girly squeal much?" Nate joked and Caitlyn glared in response. "Well, on occasion she has stopped playing piano, picked up her own pair of binoculars and waved back at me! But, I don't really know if she likes me…" Nate sighed. "What do you think?"

Caitlyn gulped. It was obvious that Dana liked Nate, but Caitlyn couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"Uh, I don't really know to be honest!" Caitlyn lied. "Mitchie's better at that sorta thing, you should ask her…"

Nate nodded before turning his attention back to the television screen.

"Not that she even has a second to listen," Nate joked.

"True," Caitlyn laughed remembering Mitchie's freak out at lunch. "She really needs to calm down. Sometimes it doesn't even feel like we're at summer camp… It's more of a work camp!"

Nate snorted in agreement. "But we definitely got her with that water fight!"

Caitlyn shook her head with a smile playing on her lips. "As much fun as it was, you guys really shouldn't have done that to her."

"Oh, come on! You enjoyed watching Mitchie storm off, soaked from head to toe, as well!"

Caitlyn smirked but didn't give Nate any more of an answer.

"But you and me, we really got Shane!" Nate added.

"Oh yeah! He had a water gun and we only had a bucket of water and we STILL got him more wet!"

The two friends laughed before staring at one another. Slowly their laughter did and they found themselves both leaning in.

"God!" Shane yelled, slamming the cabin door. Nate and Caitlyn quickly straightened up and looked away from one another. "Mitchie is so…FRUSTRATING!"

"Did you guys get into an argument?" Caitlyn asked softly. When Shane nodded Caitlyn excused herself, saying that she should go and check on Mitchie.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked Shane, sitting on his bed across from Shane's.

"Yeah," Shane sighed. "She is just SO wrapped up in this stupid Camp War thing! I just want to spend time with her, but apparently saving Camp Rock is more important!"

"Come on Shane," Nate said giving his friend a pointed look. "You know that's not fair! She loves this old camp! It's where she found her voice, and more importantly, where she found you! You know she won't just drop the subject."

Shane sighed, shaking his head clear. "Well, enough about me! What's going on with you and Caitlyn?"

"Nothing! I like Dana!"

"Please," Shane gave a disbelieving look. "I saw you two before I walked in. You guys were totally going to kiss!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Shane," Nate grumbled. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"'Night, lover boy!" Shane laughed. "Sweet dreams! Hopefully they help you choose between Cait and Dana!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Shane!"

Shane laughed in response.


End file.
